High School trouble
by victor.reznov
Summary: I've been working on this story for close to 6 months its the story of the main six and some new friends problems in high school with a few little tweaks


_**one 'Part **__**I**__**: High school blues**_

We begin our tale at ponyville High where every earth pony, Pegasus, and unicorn must go to gain and farther their knowledge of Equestrias rich and fascinating history. Lets start back at the beginning tho, it all started on a Wednesday morning fluttershy's friends were waiting for her to wake up cause they always walked to school together fluttershy, twilight, applejack, rarity, pinkie pie, and rainbow dash were all sophomores and were always their for each other. When fluttershy finally awoke she looked at her clock and rushed to take a shower and get ready for school. Fluttershy was very smart when it came to her schoolwork and she always got it in on time and completed. At this time she had been told she needed to wear braces which a lot of people made fun of but her friends always stood up for her cause she was very sensitive.

Meanwhile at an old abandoned two story Victorian home blood was getting ready for school he put on his boots, black trench coat, and his black fedora with a red band around the middle. "Hey blood hurry up man schools gonna start!" James said as Ishmael looked at his watch just as blood came out of his house "it's about freaking time what took you so long?" James asked, as blood looked at him "had to gather my homework, how do you guys think you did on yesterdays test?" blood asked, James replied "I probably aced it since I stayed up studying I'm really hoping I did cause I wanna ask Octavia to the jr. prom." Ishmael replied "im sure you did fine I'm hoping I passed it I wanna get out of this high school ASAP" they both look at blood how bout you "I think I passed… but barely I studied a little to hard and fell asleep in the middle of my study session" blood replied.

Both groups of friends walked to school but separated to their first period classes, as time went by blood and his friends went to their third period class, which happened to be the same class as fluttershy and her friends. Blood sat behind fluttershy but was always silent when anyone would try to talk to him, not because he was shy just because he did not have a whole lot of friends and very rarely trusted anyone. When the teacher handed the tests back many people were worried about their grades fluttershy passed with 100% as did rarity, and twilight. Rainbow dash, pinkie pie, and applejack passed with 89% blood did not open his test until after class. Bloods friends were excited knowing they had passed as blood opened his and literally passed out when James and Ishmael looked at the test and saw he had passed with 100% the look of shock washed over their faces.

_**Part **__**II**__**: prom day nears**_

A couple of weeks later at lunch time blood and his friends were sitting at a table talking about cadets and what iron will might have planned for them as they laughed and joked around fluttershy and her friends were talking about prom day. "So who are you gonna ask to go to prom with fluttershy?" twilight asked, "oh um I'm not really sure twilight" fluttershy said nervously, rarity looked over and saw big mac eating with some of the jocks who had been asked by fluttershy's friends. While in a far corner of the room some mean girls sat in the shadows talking amongst themselves about a prank they were going to pull on fluttershy. Blood looked at her over his shoulder as she blushed when she noticed he was looking at her he waved slightly trying to be friendly fluttershy now embarrassed hid her face with her hair and waved back as twilight looked at her then at blood. "wow fluttershy, it seems you have an admirer" twilight said looking at fluttershy again as blood finished eating he dumped his trash and headed for his cadets class confused by this James and Ishmael took the time they now had to go and ask Derpy and Octavia to go to prom with them. Fluttershy looked at her friends who were staring at her kind of confused as to why she did not just ask blood to go to the prom with her.

When the bell rang and everyone went to their next class blood, James, and Ishmael had reported to the cadets training area because it was promotion time again and iron will was really being a hard ass on some of the people in his class. As he walked up the line he came up to blood and his friends, "you three step forward state your current rank, name, age, and your class for each unit" blood stepped up first "SIR 1st Captain, blood, 17, 103rd ground assault and support class SIR!" blood said saluting his commanding officer. James stepped up next "SIR! 3rd lieutenant, James, 20, 53rd sniper division, Communications SIR!" James said saluting his commanding officer as well. Ishmael stepped up last "SIR! 2nd lieutenant, Ishmael, 15, 24th rifleman ground unit, and team medic SIR!" Ishmael said saluting his commanding officer. Iron will nodded and smiled looking at the three cadets as he gave them their new rank patches and pins and dismissed them.

_**Part **__**III**__**: prom is just around the corner**_

On everyone's calendar a circle was around the next day, they could not believe prom was only a day away rarity had made special prom dresses for everyone of her friends. Ishmael and James already had their tuxedos and were keeping them hung up that day at lunch most of the school had known about the prank that was going to be pulled off. Fluttershy and her friends were still in the dark as was blood and his friends as fluttershy finally got up the courage, walked over to blood, and asked him if he wanted to go to prom with her. Blood looked at fluttershy and nodded which made her blush a lot more as she ran over to her friends smiling a bit. As bloods friends looked at him "so what do you plan on wearing to prom blood?" James asks without answering blood just looks down at what he was currently wearing "um…" James looked at Ishmael, "after school we are going to find you a tux" James said as blood looked at them "a penguin suit really guys your going to make me get one of those aren't you…" he got a sweat mark on the side on his head James and Ishmael nodded.

After school, that day blood tried sneaking off campus only to be found and dragged to the local formal wear shop. To find blood a new tuxedo as they walked in the shop owner rose up from behind the counter "ah a new customer lets see here… feel free to browse our tuxedo selection" the owner said. Blood began looking at the tuxedos as he tried them on a few hours passed as he came out in a zuit suit style of tuxedo as he came out of the dressing room in it as he looked at his friends "not gonna happen blood this is prom not a gang party from the play El Pachuco " James said. Blood went back in and came out 20 minutes later in a tuxedo with a black blazer coat, red vest, white shirt and black tie. James smiled and said "much better", Ishmael said "that's a lot better" blood replied to both of them "I feel like I'm going to a disco…" James laughed a bit "you look better than you did if you were just gonna where what you were planning on using".

_**Part **__**IV**__**: prom day arrives at last**_

The school was getting the gymnasium set up for the prom while the students got out early so they could get ready. Blood was taking a shower so he would be ready for the prom and he was nice and clean. When it came time to go pick up fluttershy blood went to his garage and looked at his motorcycle as his phone rang he answered it as James said "no your gonna call the limo" blood looked at his phone and said "what the fuck? I spent a crap load of money on the tux and I can't take my motorcycle?" James replied that's right, we siphoned your gas, took your bike chain, and flooded your engine… and don't get the cheap limo either" James hung up as blood hung up and put his phone inside the house after he called the limo. When the limo arrived, blood slicked back his hair and put on his fedora holding the corsage he got for fluttershy. As the limo pulled up to fluttershy's house, she waved to parents and ran over to the limo with the boutonnière as she got in, in her prom dress as she put the boutonnière on bloods coat lapel blood put her corsage on her wrist. As they rode to the high school quietly and blushing as they arrived at the school blood got out and opened her door taking her hand and helping her out as gentlemanly as he could cause he was trying to be a gentleman about this day.

When they walked up to the doors blood met up with James & Octavia and Ishmael & Derpy who were also nicely dressed, as blood looked at James "so you got her to come eh?" James laughed "yeah but her dad was being really hard to negotiate with" James said as blood looked at Ishmael "how did things go with Derpy?" Ishmael looked at blood "just don't say the "M" word and this should be a fun night". When they all walked inside the lights were low, couples were dancing to the music, blood and James sensed something was wrong when they did not see a few people their cause they were hiding in the back waiting to spring the prank on fluttershy. Blood walked with fluttershy to the punch table and got them both a glass as he handed one to fluttershy she took it with a blush and a smile, as they sat at a table and drank their punch. James and Ishmael took to the dance floor to see who the better dancer as blood looked over at them he just smiled and laughed a bit as their prom dates watched them in their dance battle. Fluttershy and blood began talking and laughing and telling stories about their classes slowly beginning to fall in love but just as they were going to kiss for the first time James dragged blood onto the dance floor. Fluttershy wanting to see the dance battle between the three of them fluttershy was quietly rooting for blood while Derpy rooted for Ishmael and Octavia rooted for James. The dance battle went on for about 30 minutes when the three combined their efforts to make an ultimate dance group that got cheers and applause from everyone in the gymnasium. Blood smiled a little bit as fluttershy ran over and grabbed his hand, Octavia grabbed James's hand, and Derpy Grabbed Ishmaels hand as the slow dance for the couples began the three couples began their slow dance.

Fluttershy blushing now layed her head on bloods chest as they danced, Octavia moved closer to James, as Derpy and Ishmael danced normally. Blood backed up with fluttershy knocking James forward to kiss Octavia, which makes her eyes widen in shock as blood whispered to James "that's for chock blocking me bro" before James could respond Blood moved away from him with fluttershy as Octavia blushed a bit. As the night went on and the time Came to announce the prom King and prom Queen as the girls backstage snickered a bit blood looked at fluttershy as the announcer came out holding the envelopes as he said "this years prom queen is… Fluttershy" shocked at what she heard she began heading up to the stage but blood noticed a strange rope as he followed it up and saw a bucket above where he had fluttershy stand but before blood could warn her, the rope was pulled. The bucket containing ice cold water drenched fluttershy everyone minus her friends, blood, the teachers, Octavia, Derpy, Ishmael, and James began laughing. Blood looked at her and ignored the laughter when he saw her begin shaking from the cold water as he took off his coat walking up to her. She looked at everyone who was laughing as blood put his coat around her then he looked at the people who were laughing. The room went silent as blood grabbed the microphone and spoke "you laugh at her isn't right, she just wanted to have a good night one without ridicule and mocking of her intelligence… and this is how you treat her?!" shocked at this exclamation from blood everyone was looking at each other. Blood looked at them all "you think it's funny to be ridiculed or made fun of then when people get your hopes up and it turns out to be a hurtful pranking lie! Well then, take a good look at yourselves and think of how she feels…" fluttershy stared at blood surprised any person would stick up for her. As blood dropped the mike and went to leave the announcer said "the prank was cruel but fluttershy is this years prom queen and u are this years prom king blood" the spotlight shined down on him but he just stayed silent as everyone split into two groups when he turned around.

As blood made his approach toward the stage he looked at the announcer as the announcer handed him the cards to see for himself and sure enough there where their names. Blood stood next to fluttershy as they were crowned and James started Clapping, which made the entire gymnasium break out into applause as fluttershy smiled with a blush as she grabbed bloods hand as the prom duke and Duchess were named James and Octavia and the prom prince and princess was Ishmael and Derpy. As they looked at each other, the announcer announced "its time for your Prom King and Prom Queens first dance" blood and fluttershy looked at each other as blood smiled at her. Blood looked at the band and had them play an upbeat tango song, as blood and fluttershy began to dance the tango people smiled and cheered for them as James watched the two in their dance. James looked to Octavia and began to dance with her as Ishmael and Derpy took to the air in their Arial tango as they danced the students backstage looked shocked. As blood and fluttershy danced, their movements seem to be rhythmic with the music as the song came to an end so did their dance. Blood looked into fluttershy's eyes as they leaned in James shouted "YOU CAN DO IT BLOOD KISS HER!" blood finally kissed her making her blush a lot as blood blushed as well.

Blood looked at fluttershy and smiled at her as James took Octavia backstage to give her a bouquet of flowers he had been hiding to give to her blood poked his head through the curtains and smiled "you can do it James give her the flowers already". Jumping at the sound of the voice blood laughed and pulled his head out of the curtains as James handed Octavia the flowers. Octavia looking surprised hugged James with such joy. Blood smiled a bit at fluttershy as he looked at his watch "hey James and Octavia you guys comin? Ishmael and Derpy are waiting at the picture area for us" James looked at blood and replied "coming" James and Octavia walked with blood and fluttershy to the picture area where Ishmael and derpy were waiting. When the picture was taken, they all got a copy of it to have a cherished moment blood laughed seeing Derpy jump into Ishmaels arms, Ishmael laughed seeing Octavia hug James, and James laughed seeing blood blushing when fluttershy caught him off guard when she kissed him.

Blood smiled a bit as the three couples got in the same limo laughing about their time at the prom as the driver turned on the heater to keep the limo warm. James looked at blood "so where are we going blood?" blood smiled and replied "where else to go get something to eat of course." Ishmael laughed a bit as they all laughed and headed to a local restaurant.

_**Part **__**V**__**: the night time party**_

The night was still young even after the time spent at the restaurant blood had been having fun for the first time in several years; Fluttershy was having a good time as well but as time passed it was time or everyone to head home. Blood, James, Ishmael, Fluttershy, Derpy, and Octavia all left the restaurant after blood picked up the bill then the couples all got in the limo and headed off to drop everyone off. James and Octavia were dropped off first, then Ishmael and Derpy, then finally fluttershy as blood got out and opened her door he took her hand and helped her out of the car as he walked her to her front door where her parents stood waiting for her. Her dad looked at her then blood and said "so you were my daughter's prom date hm? Well you best count your lucky stars that she had a good time or you would've been pinned up on my wall." Blood looked at fluttershy and kissed her hand putting a rose behind her ear with a small smile fluttershy smiled and blushed a bit. When fluttershy and her parents went inside blood got in his limo and went home as he came up to his house the limo driver stopped and blood got out and paid the driver.

When blood went to sleep he woke the next day rather early in the morning t get ready for his cadets class, all members of iron will & spitfires cadets were to be excused from their regular classes because iron will & spitfire were planning a day full of extreme capture the flag training. When blood and his friends arrived at the school they reported straight to their commanding officers who split the class into two teams red and blue. Blood, James, Ishmael, and several her people were on the red team. The blue team was consisting of the other half of the class; the teams split up and headed to their bases to get armed with their training weapons. The armory was full of different weapons each loaded with specialized paint rounds custom to the weapons blood walked in grabbing paint C4, his M4, a few fully loaded bullet belts, as he grabbed a .45 paint 1911 pistol with suppressor. James went into the armory and picked up a Springfield rifle with a scope and extended magazine, a five seven pistol, a radio communications back pack, and some claymore mines. Ishmael went into the armory grabbing a light machine gun, several clips of ammo and a medic's bag as all of bloods team grabbed training combat knives.

Sweetibell went and grabbed an M16, RPG, and a torch for fixing vehicles in the field. Each of the bases had bunk houses, aircraft hangers, guard towers, and vehicles that were of different things. The vehicles were tanks, jets, jeeps, ATVs, and helicopters, blood looked a his team and gave them their orders a the split up to their posts as Sweetibell went to a tank with Applebloom who was manning the .50 cal on the top blood looked at James and Ishmael and said "you two on me we are going to scout out the road ahead to ensure our vehicles get through safely." James and Ishmael nodded and ran up the road into the woods with blood as he took point and used hand signals to send his team into their locations as James got up into a tree and used his scope to scout out the road ahead. Blood gave Ishmael a C4 satchel charge and had him plant it on the on the other side of the road as Ishmael ran across blood waited till Ishmael gave him the all clear to rig his.

When Ishmael planted his ad rigged it he gave blood the thumbs up to let him know that the C4 was now in place blood hid his and got it rigged as they ran u the road a bit. When blood and Ishmael rigged all six C4 paint bombs blood gave James the all clear and to drop from the tree and to regroup. Blood, James, and Ishmael all regrouped at bravo teams rendezvous point at an old bridge where they took cover and listened for the vehicles to e directly overhead. Once the blue team's convoy was overhead blood looked at James and had him call in the air strike from alpha teams war wolf jet squadron. James looked at blood then grabbed his radio and called it in saying "alpha wolf this is red fox we have a blue haven over head clear to engage over…" there was a sort bit of static before a voice responded "red fox this is alpha wolf we are taking to the skies to make our first pass for a bombing run get clear over…" James responded "10-4 alpha wolf will retreat to the cover of the trees." Blood looked at the group and gave the order to retreat to the trees as they ran toward the trees the war wolf squadron made their first pass as the sound of the paint bombs exploding and the paint machine gun shells were falling down clanking on the ground.

_**Part **__**VI**__**: the war games get heated**_

Weeks passed and the war games were continuing the war was getting really heated at this point as the fought to gain control over the main field of combat. Blood led his team into combat strongly braving the paint bullets whizzing by him as he raised his M4 and returned their fire as he ducked behind a knocked over cart where he had reloaded his M4 while James, Applebloom, and Sweetibell provided him covering fire with sniper fire and tank shells as well as .50 cal machine gun fire. After blood reloaded he looked to where the flag pole was as he put a tactical scope on is M4and raised his head over the cart with his M4 and he began playing sniper to push the blue team back as he entered a prone position and began crawling to the flag pole.

The enemy team leader saw this and looked at his assault squadron and said "he must not reach that flag pole dreadknocks cut him down" the assault squadron began opening fire on blood as he kept low. Bloods team returned supporting fire but just as blood got to the flag pole and began to lower the white mutual flag so he could raise their flag blood was hit in the arm by a blue sniper shot just as the war wolves came in and made a bombing run pass so that Ishmael could help blood. As Ishmael got to blood and go the gauze around bloods arm blood had fully lowered the white mutual flag and had connected their red fag. Blood acted like he had passed out from blood loss as Ishmael raised the flag and the blue team retreated James called in an evac chopper in to help get the wounded off the battlefield and to the red team medical base. As the chopper came down slowly landing blood opened his eyes and blurrily saw his team getting their wounded on the choppers that had come as they took off blood then acted to pass out again as the chopper carrying him, Ishmael, and James took off with a few other injured team members as they flew over head bloods team set up their amp in the cover of the trees.

When blood came to he was in a medical tent where he had found himself I just his pants boots and dog tags with gauze wrapped around his chest and his left arm in a sling as he sat up fluttershy walked over in a nurses outfit and laid him back down in the cot telling him "your still to weak from your injuries, you are very lucky to be alive blood" she said smiling at him. Blood laid back down and looked at fluttershy "did we take the main field fluttershy?" just as he asked her that Ishmael walked in and smiled saying "hey look who's finally awake, the main field is under our control but he blue team still has control of the bridge, town, and their base." Blood tried sitting up again but fluttershy pushed him back down again just as Dr. Hooves came in and said "ah yes hello blood you seem to be looking well" blood looked at Dr. Hooves and replied "hey doc tell me how did I end up here?" Dr. Hooves smiled at him and responded "James called in an evac chopper to get you off the battlefield." Blood looked over at his friend James who had just walked in with news from the scouts' blood had sent out.

James looked at blood and said "bad news Sergeant Blood the blue team has taken the river…" blood looking at James not worried about the damage he had taken sat up and climbed out of his bed picking up his M4 as he checked his magazine and his vest as he looked at James and Ishmael "you two are with me we are going on a covert and stealth mission we have to take the river." Fluttershy looking worried about blood grabbed his shoulder not wanting him to go. Blood looked at her with a reassuring smile as h gently kissed her making her blush as blood went to the armory with James and Ishmael to gather some supplies blood spotted a suppressor for his M4, a second .45 1911 pistol with a suppressor and a new combat knife Ishmael and James took suppressors for their weapons as well as they looked at blood who was holding two suppressed .45 1911 pistols and was ready to go.

When they left the medic camp they headed out toward the river where they split up not knowing the blue team was at their POW camp where their scouts were being held. Blood slipped into the river heading for the large drain pipe on the other side of the river as James took up a sniper position in the thick brush of the forest near the boat house. Ishmael waited for is orders as he took up a machine gunners position near the road in the bushes as blood looked over and saw both Ishmael and James using reflecting mirrors to signal blood that they were in position. Blood signaled back that he was in position and began crawling through the tunnel as James used his sniper scope to scout out the camp as he spotted Sweetibell, Applebloom, and Scootaloo laying n their stomachs in the middle of the camp with their arms and legs tied up with two ropes each. Blood climbed up the tunnel and got to the top and climbed out as he signaled James to take out the guards in the guard towers so he could blast open the gates for him.

_**Part **__**VII**__**: the stealthy rescue of the red team scouts**_

Now inside the camp as James picked of the guard tower guards he crept up behind a guard patrolling the fence and cut a blood pack on the guards neck making it look like the guards throat was slit as he blood slowly et the guards pretending to be lifeless body down blood rigged the fence and blew a hole in it to allow James to access the camp in secret. Blood had signaled Ishmael to be ready when the reinforcements try to cross the bridge. As blood and James cleared out the camp they then freed the three scouts and raised their red flag in victory as Ishmael gunned down the reinforcements.

Blood now in a gun battle with the blue teams second in command blood leaned against an over turned table and pressed the clip release buttons on his pistols as the two empty clips fell from his guns he then loaded two fully loaded fresh clips into is guns and pressed the slide release switch down to load he bullets into the chamber as he grinned and waited until the blue team's second in command had no ammo then blood came out and emptied both clips on he second in command marking him as out.

Heading to the communications hut he jumped on the radio and contacted their base camp and informed iron will that they had seized a POW camp. Shocked by this iron will ordered blood, James, and Ishmael back to base camp as they returned riding on the back of Sweetibell's tank as they got back to base blood jumped of the back of the tank heading to iron wills planning tent where iron will had a table set up with a ma of their battlefield where he had the team controlled areas marked with small colored flags for each team. While at the blue team's base word of the red team taking over the river, and a POW camp as well as the open battlefield spitfire was becoming enraged and thought of having her best Pegasi take to the skies for an Arial dogfight. As spitfire had her best pegasi line the runway in rows to be like a fleet. Spitfire had them carry M60 machine guns to use for the ace Arial fight. Meanwhile back at red teams base Iron will had his best pegasi line up their runway carrying M60 machine guns as well as blood stood at the lead. Blood put on his goggles and a headset so he cold communicate with the bas and his wingmen as well as his friends who watched the radar for him.

As both teams took to the skies blood looked to his left then his right and tested his headset and said "this is blood leader to alpha wolf and alpha squadron sign in with your leaders." Over the headset blood heard the teams wingmen signing in with their leaders as blood looked ahead as his ground control friends came on his headset "heads up blood bandits twelve o' clock high…" blood spotted them and lifted himself as paint bullets littered the skies. As the dogfight lasted for hours some pegasi from both sides were getting shot down and sent out of the war games. As the battle raged on blood led his pegasi fighters the blue team's base as they opened fire on the blue teams base until it was painted red then they landed at the blue team's base.

After landing at their base they lowered the blue team's flag and raised the red team's flag and smiled as the war games finally ended ad both teams were heading home as blood met with his friends. As they all walked home they were greeted by everyone at the school. James looked at Octavia and smiled at her as she ran over and hugged him, Derpy ran over and hugged Ishmael, and fluttershy hugged blood but their was jealousy in the air and blood felt it getting worse. But he just shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.

_**Part **__**VIII**__**: High school love and a night to remember**_

Blood walked fluttershy home but her parents had gone away for the weekend and hadn't returned yet. Fluttershy invited blood in for moment and wanting to be friendly blood politely accepted the offer and walked inside with her. As they walked inside blood sat with her on the couch as they cuddled on the couch fluttershy's phone rang. When fluttershy answered the phone her parents let her know they would be back on Monday but they had left her some money incase she got hungry. Blood looked at fluttershy in the kitchen while she talked to her parents. Bloods mind began to wander a bit making him think of what he was going to do after high school. When fluttershy came back she sat next to blood and blushed laying her head on his chest.

Later that night blood and fluttershy had fallen asleep on the couch just happy to be with each other. What they felt was real and true love and joy and they knew no one could take that from them. They slept for several hours before blood finally woke up and smiled a bit seeing fluttershy still sound asleep in his arms as he gently kissed her cheek and she began to blush blood got up to go to the restroom to take a shower. When blood as taking a shower fluttershy went to her room to go to bed but as she walked by the bathroom she heard bloods singing which was rather nice. She listened to him until he finished his shower to which she ran to her room changing into a night gown. Blood wrapped a towel around his waist and got changed in the restroom.

After changing blood went to fluttershy's room and saw her in bed as he blushed unsure whether or not to join her or not as she looked up at him blushing. Blood blushed a bit as well as he go in bed with her and lay next to her as they spent the night together. During the night things happened and bloods clothes and fluttershy's night clothes were scattered on the floor as they lay in bed cuddling fluttershy asleep with her head on bloods chest. Blood blushed and realized they were both no longer virgins after that night. But on the far side of town trouble was brewing as some of the girls from the high school. When the sun came up Sunday morning blood was up and dressed first thing in the morning because he had to run by the hardware store to pick up some supplies. As he left fluttershy woke up and went to the restroom with a smile knowing someone truly cared for her. Blood waited outside for her as he looked down the road and saw his friends coming he just smiled and waved to them.

James saw blood and waved back running over to him with Ishmael as they ran up they saw blood was in front of fluttershy's home. James looked at blood confused and said "what were you doing last night blood? And why are you at fluttershy's house?" blood looked at James and responded "she invited me to stay the night so me and her hung out and watched movies then we went to bed that's it." James and Ishmael looked at blood and nodded as Ishmael said "maybe fluttershy will join us to fix up your broken up house" blood responded "that's why I'm waiting for her." When fluttershy was ready she came out in some old work clothes as blood, fluttershy, James, and Ishmael headed to the hardware shop.

_**Part **__**IX**__**: the old house restoration project**_

After getting the supplies they needed the group all walked to bloods house where they began working on his house. Blood and James were working on the roof as Ishmael worked on the interior of the house but as they worked fluttershy's friends wlked up. Seeing how much fun the group was having they decided to join in as Octavia and Derpy walked up and saw everyone working together they looked at each other and decided to help out. Just as they had gone to join Big Mac saw a lot of people working together to restore bloods house as Big Mac started cutting tall grass down blood and James finished the roof and began restoring the chimney. Applejack and twilight were planting some trees in the back yard while rarity and pinkie pie made lemonade; fluttershy went and joined rainbow dash in clearing the clouds away from the house while Ishmael and Derpy replaced the carpet. Octavia and vinyl scratch were clearing out the cobwebs and other undesired things inside the house. Everyone was working extremely hard as they all worked together and had finally finished all the hard work pausing for a moment to have lunch and enjoy a glass of lemonade. When all the hard stuff was done it was now time to paint the inside and outside of the house as time passed and the house was finished blood brought out his camera and looked at all those who had been working on the house and took some pictures to capture all the fun everyone was having as blood gathered everyone one outside and in front of the house for a group photo a everyone stood in front of the house blood hit the timer and ran over to the group and crouched in front with his friends. As everyone smiled and the picture was taken blood realized he had more friends than what he thought. As they all laughed and blood invited them all over for a huge feast that he had planned for everyone.

Later that night blood had set up a huge table with place for everyone who had helped him restore his house as he set the table with plates and wine glasses he also set out the food as all the people who helped arrived and looked at all the food shocked and amazed. Blood smiled and let them in as he chuckled lightly James looked at him and smiled a bit and said "nice job with the food buddy and the set up." Blood looked at his friends and smiled a bit then replied "thanks guys but i didnt do this all alone i had some help from fluttershy" he said sitting down as fluttershy sat down as well but she noticed something was wrong with blood she just couldnt place her finger on it. blood looked around and got up walking to a different room where he called a few old friends of his as he spoke in russian to them to hide what he was saying so people couldnt understand him.

When blood hung up he returned back to the dining room and looked at everyone and said "sorry about the interuption just had a little bit of business to take care of," blood sat down and began eating quietly. While everyone discussed school blood stayed silent which made his friends very curious about what was in his mind as blood finished he got up taking his plate to the kitchen. James and ishmael went to go check up on him blood looked in the window and moved his hair away from his left eye where hehad a huge scar down it. blood then rolled up his sleeve to his shirt where his tattoo of the soviet russian hammer and sicle was next to the soviet spetsnaz star. When blood saw them he whispered "I miss you mother russia why did we have to leave... this town is fun but its not home." Blood saw his friends watching him but didnt really care he missed his home but more so his family who he wanted to bring back very badly but knew he couldnt. "Go ahead and tell your leader I was born in soviet russia, I will at least be back with my family again" James looked at blood "your our friend and losing you because you were sent back to your motherland is like losing a member of the family" Ishmael looked at blood "we all have our secrets and they are all hard to admit but it's not like we don't all miss something." Fluttershy came in and looked at blood and said "what's wrong blood your hiding alot from me and your close friends" blood looked at all three of them and had them follow him to a hidden room in his house where he had been hiding his russian items but the room looked like a soviet russian museum. Blood looked at them while all three of them looked around the room when fluttershy found a picture of blood and his brother when they were in the spetsnaz. "hey blood who's this standing next to you in this picture?" blood looked at it and sighed "that was my brother but he died in the war" all three of them looked at him confused as blood sighed "you may wanna take a seat cause this is gonna be a long story"

_**Part X:Bloods dark and hidden past**_

(Flashback) blood was talking to his brother when the soviet military began mobilizing through their home town as they drove the tanks blood looked at his brother "hopefully the war doesn't spread to the motherland to where we all have to become militia" blood said as some pegasus flew overhead in their jets. as bloods brother messed up his hair "dont worry little bro we wont have to worry about that blood we are well protected here" he said as bloods dad came out in his russian spetsnaz uniform. and headed off with the troops that were heading to the battlefield but before he left he looked at blood and his brother and said "remember your training boys and you will be fine dos vadana boys." blood watched his dad walking away his mom waved to her husband as he left for the battlefield. Three months had passed and the war had escilated beyond the battlefield and escalated to bloods hometown. Blood became a member of the towns local malitia with his brother as the war became heated and the town was now a war zone.

Blood now being 18 had a rifle pushed into his hands as he put on his soviet winter hat and went into battle with his brother as they fought through the exsplosions as they rushed the field and bloods brother got shot down by the enemy. As blood went to help his brother an enemy soldier ran up cutting bloods left eye but blood looked at the soldier grabbing his machete and slashed the soldier across the chest and looked at him shoving the blade straight through the soldier before kicking the lifeless body over. blood crouched and checked his brother but his brother was already dying and was to far gone to be healed. Blood became enraged and had entered a blood rage state and had gone after the enemy troops with a burning vengence wanting his revenge on the enemy for the death of his brother. When the war ended blood was placed in an asylum for what happened as bloods parents visited him every chance they got.

Blood was always happy to see his parents but at night he always heard the sounds of war in his head which put him into a blood rage causing him to try and eascape his padded prison. He looked around his eyes were blood red as he let out an ear peircing and blood curdling scream before he broke down his cell door still in a straight jacket he ran and grabbed his sickle and went on a muderous rampage. When he left the asylum he was covered in blood his hair wet and sticky with the blood of the doctors. When he had gotten outside the cops looked at him but bloods head was down and blood dripped from his hair. The cops looked at him with fear in their eyes, blood slowly looked up he had a creepy grin as he said "dos vadana mother russia!" he raised his wings and shot up into air leaving only a crossed hammer and sickle behind. (normal time) all of his friends were wide eyed about being friends with a psycopath who escaped but thought it was cool that he avenged his brother and fluttershy found it to be a little awkward knowing that she was dating a former soviet spetsnaz commander.

James looked at blood and laughed a bit "blood you came and lived here for years and you've only ever spoken to us why is that?" blood looked at james and said "i knew i could trust you three to keep what happened a secret between us because ihave a feeling someone else wouldve revealed this to your princesses," fluttershy walked over to blood and hugged him laying her head on his chest as blood slowly hugged her back he realized he was around true friends. Blood looked at all his friends and realized this is what true friends were but he still missed his family as he let go of fluttershy and moved her away then he walked out to the front of his house and went toward town in his black trench coat, a black bounty hunters hat, a pair of black steel toe boots and a black bandana over his face so the only thing people could see were his eyes. as he walked people began closing their doors and locking them as well as their windows as he spotted someone staring at him with purple eyes blood stopped and saw the person up the road move his coat to flash his six round revolver. Blood didnt seem bothered by this blood just opened his coat and revealed his mauser pistol as the opponent went to draw his gun blood pulled his mauser and unloaded all fifteen shots into his opponent as his opponent took all the shots and fell to his knees, blood walked over and put the now fully loaded gun against his head and shot his opponent in the forhead knocking his opponent back as blood reholstered his gun.

Blood kept walking as if nothing happened blood walked to the docks where he sat and stared at the water seeing himself when he was in the asylum. Bloods reflection grinned with blood splattered on his face as his reflection crossed a hammer and sickle across its chest blood threw a rock in the water to make the reflection go away as he smiled a bit when he saw fluttershys reflection and he felt her hug him from behind. Blood felt himself begin to blush as he looked toward fluttershy as he gently kissed her making he face shoot red as blood smiled a bit at her as bloods friends ran over. James looked at blood and fluttershy and said "got some bad news blood there is a war brewing and they need everyone they can get" blood nodded and went back to his house where he went to his secret room and changed into his soviet spetsnaz uniform.

_**Part XI: reigniting an old fire**_

Blood looked at fluttershy and gently kissed her as she put a pocket watch in his pocket as he took off his soviet russian dog tags and put them on her she blushed and hugged him with tears in her eyes. James looked at Octavia and hugged her as she hugged him back he handed her a gold necklace with a cello charm asshe handed hima silver locket. Ishmael hugged derpy handing her a silver muffin ring as she gave him a necklace with an egyptian ahnk charm as the guys bus rolled up and they got on. When their bus left twenty minutes later came a bus for the girls with Dr. hooves to take the girls to the medical base. When the medical bus left the guys were at their base as they got off the bus as Blood, James, and Ishmael saw groups training iron will looked at his three top cadets and said "Ishmael and James go to the tailor get fitted and in your uniforms, then all three of you go to the armory for your gear."

With a quick salute James and Ishmael headed to the tailor while blood waited for them at the armory. When James and Ishmael got their uniforms fitted and put on they headed to the armory where they rendezvous with blood as the headed inside to see big mac behind the armory counter blood stepped up to him "Captain 1st class blood support class assault weapons" big mac nodded and gave blood his weapons and equipment. Ishmael stepped up and looked at big mac "Ishmael 2nd lietenant medic class light machine guns" big mac handed Ishmael his equipment and weapons as james stepped up "James 1st lietenant recon class sniper weapons" big mac handed james his equipment and weapons. After gearing up the three friends reported to the shooting range as they arrived iron will waited for them to see what they had to offer on the range. Blood and his squad lined up at the range and began their target practice as iron will began to see these werent just his best troops these were his elite troops as sweetibell, applebloom, and skootaloo showed up at the range and began their target practice. When all of blood's group finished their target practice they all headed to the mess hall where they talked about what was happening on the battlefield and no sooner had they started eating that the attack alarm went off as troops ran around scrambling to get ready for combat bloodand his squad jumped up already set for combat as they ran to the the garage. once in the garage blood jumped on a motorcycle, Ishmael and james jumped into a couple of hummers as sweetibell and applebloom got in a tank, skootaloo got on an ATV. As blood took the lead on his motorcycle, James and Ismael kept up on both bloods left and right side as sweetibell and applebloom rode next to Ishmael in the tank skootaloo drove next to James

When they rode into combat James and Ishmael had their passengers man the .50 cal on top of their hummers as applebloom took control of the .50 cal on the top of the tank as sweetibell took control of the 75mm tank cannon skootaloo took control of her M72 law with her partner mounting a .50 cal M60 on the back to give support fire as blood steered his motorcycle with one hand and used his M4 with his other hand. The group was coming under heavy enemy fire as they dodged bullets and mortar shells they came to a point where their enemies were in plain sight as they returned fire and took fire they were pinning their enemy down really tightly until they blew blood off his motorcycle knocking him out cold. Blood looked up seeing he was in the middle of the gun battle as blood began crawling forward aster he came to as he put a tactical scope on his M4 and got to the top of the hill playing sniper. As the ground rumbled below him he turned and saw sweetybells tank blood immediately rolled out of the way and grabbed the side climbing up the side as he crouched and kept shooting. Ishmael drove up next to sweetibells tank and said jokingly "hey blood need a lift?" blood looked at Ishmael and replied "maybe walking is better for my health."

_**Part XII: The war rages and friends are lost**_

Blood watched ishmael and james storm the battlefield as blood road the tank applebloom watched the battle as it raged on as she kept shooting with the mounted .50 cal on the tank but a sniper had her in his sight. Blood saw the glint of the scope as he got set to fire the sniper took his shot putting a bullet between appleblooms eyes as blood grabbed her body and moved her next to scootaloo as he took the mounted .50 cal as he bagan shooting and destroying enemy tanks and vehicles. When guns fell silent blood called over ishmael as he ran over and looked at the clinging to life as ishmael was trying to keep her alive as applebloom shook but managed to rip her dog tags from her neck handing them to blood before her eyes slowly closed. Once applebloom died all the old memories came flooding back as he looked around with fire in his eyes as he looked around the battlefield grinning then chuckling kinda creepily blood ripped off his coat and shirt so he was in nothing more than his camo pants, boots, and dog tags. Blood took his combat knife and cut his chest a bit as he ripped his jacket and tied part of it around his head like a bandana then he got some of his own blood and used it as warpaint as blood gave himself the apatche face paint design. Blood put his combat knife in his mouth picking up his pistol as he went into the forest as if he saw nothing or no one around him as his team looked at him shocked and really freaked out blood then vanished into the dark woods almost like he was in the jungle.

James got on the radio and contacted HQ then said "um iron will i think blood may have lost it perhaps we should scramble the pegasi to find him cause he entered the everfree forest..." blood was in the forest looking around everywhere. Blood knew that the camp they had taken was just a decoy ashe ducked behind a tree hearing some pegasai flying over head as he kept hidden blood looked over and saw a light in the distance. Blood grinned and ran toward it pistol in hand and knife in mouth blood looked at the light as he tredged the woods coming up to a small camp what he saw was enemies but what was actually there were just kids on a camping trip. In the darness of the woods bloods eyes appeared to glow and his wicked grin as white as the moonlight but what scared the kids was the silver curved item blood had lifted up. Blood held a russian sickle as one of the kids lookedat him and screamed hiding behing a log shaking blood jumped over the camp and landed and ran forward again coming aross an enemy patrol as he slit the patrols throat with the sickle and kept running through the woods. Blood had a grin as he looked around the area knowing some one had to have heard the kid scream as he got his knife and found an enemy sentry he just grinned and began cutting the sentry with quick slashes as the sentry howled in pain bloods eyes shifted left then right as he chuckled quite insane like. James led ishmael and sweetibell into the woods as blood looked around catching another sentry off guard but what blood hadn't relized was that the sentrys he was taking out were just hunters. Blood heard his radio say their was a failed attack on HQ and that everyone was fine but blood grabbed his radio and smashed it with one hand as he ran deeper into the woods.

_**Part XIII: face to face with an old enemy**_

When blood came out of the woods on the other side he found himself staring down a large oil tanker that had been washed up due to a storm a few years back but blood grinned and headed for the tanker. Meanwhile iron will finally arrived and said "what happened? wheres blood?" james and ishmael shrugged as ishmael said "idk he just, well to put it nicely he just snapped." Iron will looked at them and said "i'm sorry but did you just say he snapped? do you know what he is capable of?" james looked at iron will and said yes we know what he's capable of but he knows what he has to loose which is why i'm sure he won't do anything stupid." Ishmael looked at james then got loaded up and headed into the woods in search of his friend as blood fought through the army of changelings on the large tanker as he fought his way up to the bridge where he saw queen chrysalis was on a radio talking to someone. When blood saw her his eyes shot red with anger spreading his wings he ran at her with a combat knife not realizing it was a decoy until after he had hit it as the real chrysalis kicked him in the back from behind knocking blood to the ground. Blood hit the floor with a loud thud and layed there for a few seconds seeing his combat knife a few feet away he instinctively grabbed his balistic knife and stood up slowly turning around to face chrysalis who had a look of utter shock that even after a straight hit to the spine blood was managing to get up. Blood looked at her and grinned "well you tried to bring me down and you failed so i guess its my turn" he said with an eerie grin as he ran at chrysalis who was still in shock. When she finally thought to move blood had already driven his balistic knife into her neck as she backed up gasping for air with a balistic blade in her throat blood decided to finish the job. Once chrysalis was against a wall blood fired his balistic knife which proceeded to hit chrysalis right between the eyes pinning her head to the wall, when blood saw the job was done his eyes returned to their normal red color as he fell to his knees and fell back.

Iron will and what was left of bloods unit finally arrived at the enemy camp and they called in a medical evac chopper for blood who was air lifted to the medical base where fluttershy, derpy, and octavia were working but when blood arrived fluttershy immediately rushed him to the ER. Bloods spine had been knocked out of alignment he could be helped but would have to use a wheel chair for a few months until his spinal column had been returned to normal once again. When blood was in the hospital bed fluttershy had never left his side she was hoping that blood would recover very quickly as he had done many times before, bloods eyes were closed but his breathing was normal the only problem was he was having yet another bad flashback. Fluttershy was asleep in the chair next to him when he sat up in the bed broken into a cold sweat as weeks went by and the war ended but blood sat in his wheelchair on the porch of his house as fluttershy and her friends hung out at the park. James and ishmael had taken octavia and derpy out on a vacation to a far away land for a while so blood was left to live alone until fluttershy could move in with him but that was a ways away. Blood looked out at the park then turned around wheeling himself into the house as he looked at a mirror where he saw himself as useless and unable to do anything he then just sighed and fought the pain by trying to stand up but fell back into his wheelchair again. Months passed and james, ishmael, octavia and derpy had returned back to the town but when they went to bloods house they saw fluttershy standing on the porch whith a pair of binoculars.

_**Part XIV: Blood takes to the skies and the rise of the dead**_

Blood had taken to the skies in an old jet he had built as he flew over head and smiled a bit then he flew over the cemetary where he saw some people paying their repects to their dead loved ones and all manor of other dead but blood saw a group of people walking strangely slowly. Turning the jet around and heading back home he set the jet down and looked at fluttershy and said "we got a problem... a major problem" fluttershy looked at blood confused and said "what do you mean blood?" blood looked at her and "i'm not sure how but the dead are rising up from their graves." Blood looked at james and ishmael and said "we need to gather as many supplies as we can and get to a secure area anywhere where there's protective fencing like the school or a prison" james and ishmael nodded running with octavia and derpy to gather up supplies. As blood and fluttershy loaded up with weapons and supplies from his house and headed to the high school where they were going to rendevous as fluttershy and blood hopped the fence. James, ishmael, derpy, and octavia came across twilight, applejack, pinkie pie, rainbow dash, and rarity who were stocking up a truck with food, water, medical supplies, weapons, and ammo. James looked at octavia then approached the group and said "we should keep together we are holding up at the school since its fenced in and the zombies cant climb the fence so that should be where you guys should head." Twilight looked at james and said "sounds good we'll head over there asap let us just finish loading up supplies" james nodded as depy, octavia james, and ishmael helped load up the truck with supplies as they finished loading the truck up they all got in and headed to the school. Once at the school blood used his M4 with tactical scope to make sure that their were no zombies following before he had fluttershy open the gates for them so they could bring in their large deisel truck and trailer full of supplies in.

As fluttershy closed and locked the gates once the truck was inside blood grinned and helped the group unload the supplies as they had the school designated into parts. The north wing was the sleeping quarters, the east wing was their medical facility, the west wing was their storage for food and water, and the south wing was their armory and mess hall. The gym however played as their comunications center where they could find out what was happening in other parts of the town or even comunicate with other survivors as blood smiled a bit seeing the schools tranformation being completed. Soon nightfall covered the land the school's stadium lights came on as blood, james, and ishmael patroled the school making sure everything was secure blood had his headphones in and was listening to music to keep his morale up as james and ishmael were sitting down at the mess hall playing cards. Blood looked at the stars feeling bad for applejack knowing she lost her sister but as the song danny boy began to play blood knew this would be hard for everyone not being able to return home. Blood smiled a bit and swiched to an up beat song as he grabbed a stereo from the sleeping quarters and plugged his MP3/phone into it and pressed play so all those in the high school could hear it as james and ishmael heard the rythym they looked over and saw blood dancing around and having fun. James and ismael dropped their cards and ran over and joined in following bloods steps as they laughed a bit.

_**Part XV: partying to restore the morale**_

Twilight and applejack saw the guys having fun and ran out to join the festivities, flutershy and derpy looked out the window and began dancing to the rythym while they were in the mess hall, rainbow and pinkie pie began dancing around on the roof, rarity and octavia looked at the guys not impressed with the music till they realized they're feet were tapping to the rythym of the music which made them laugh and start dancing. Everyone was having a good time and dancing around as the upbeat at music kept coming and the music led everyone to have a party to restore morale which was working really well, even scootaloo and sweetibelle were dancing to the music. Blood smiled a bit and went to the mess hall grabbing fluttershy's hand and pulled herinto a dance with him as she giggled and blushed as they moved in sync with eachother to the rythym, as ishmael grabbed derpy's hand pulling her into the synced dance. Ishmael, derpy, fluttershy, and blood danced in sync making james, applejack, twilight, rainbow, and pinkie pie laugh as octavia dragged james into the synced dance with her as blood chuckled and created a arm wave chain before they resumed their dance. The group partied till dawn when they all fell asleep but when daybreak came blood was the first one up and in the mess hall making breakfast for his friends as he smiled flipping pancakes and french toast so both sides were cooked as he got them plated before he washed up the pans, dried them, and then started making bacon eggs and hashbrowns. The aromas from these had made their way out to his friends where they wokeup slowly and began walking to the mess hall for breakfast as blood finished making the food and set it out like a buffet for him and his friends. Fluttershy got her food first then walked over to blood and kissed him lovingly as she sat down after everyone got their food they all sat down and began discussing what they should do Fluttershy had requested that they should look for survivors. Blood, james, ishmael,derpy, twilight, octavia and applejack all agreed but rainbow, pinkie pie, rarity, sweetibelle, and skootaloo all disagreed being out voted blood said that after breakfast they would begin theyre search for survivors...

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
